Obessional Genius
by Graveygraves
Summary: David Rossi, esteemed auther and legendary Profiler has returned to the BAU. However all his skills fail to helphim understand the youngest of his new colleagues, D Reid. In despiration he reaches out to Derek Morgan, can he help Dave understand the obsessional Genius? Written for nebula2. Views appreciated.


**Obsessional Genius**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**So yet again you can blame nebula2 for this. This one-shot is a spin off from a comment Rossi makes in chapter 3 of my Series 8 One-shots. This is set a few months after Rossi rejoined the BAU and what may have happened if Dave had of consulted Morgan. So here goes with my longest one shot to date– hope you like it Nebs!**

**. . . **

**Prompt (from my own story):**

**Rossi: **"Reid presented as my number one fan when we met, quoting my own books better than I could. Too be honest I considered consulting Morgan for advice on obsessional crimes in case he was a stalker in the making. Then I grew to realise he was just Reid."

**. . .**

Hotch had promised them some down time, which translated to a day spent catching up on paperwork. So Rossi made sure he stopped on the way in to get a pleasurable large coffee. Something strong and Italian, rather than cheap and caustic – the FBI special blend was far from special and didn't get better with age.

Dave's return to the bureau had been eventful and far busier then he remembered it. In his day, they tended to ride solo, and very few forces wanted their help. Down periods for research and prison interviews were frequent. Jetting out to consult directly had been increasing before he had left, but now they seemed to spend more time out of office then they did in.

Weaving through the bullpen desks, Dave made his way towards the relative solitude of his office. As he did so he glanced at his new team mates already in and appearing to be hard at work.

Emily was obviously searching through some information on her computer. Her hand was hovering over the mouse as her eyes scanned the screen. It was early days to form judgements but his gut instinct was that he liked Emily. She was smart and well travelled. It also helped that she was attractive – not that he had any intentions of breaking the fraternisation rules, not this time round. He found her interesting and he definitely wanted to know more about her.

On the opposite side of the aisle was Morgan, leaning back in his chair as he concentrated on the open file in his hands. Dave wasn't sure how well he would get on with Derek Morgan. The younger agent had made it clear that he didn't trust Dave and to be honest the feeling was mutual.

Then, head down and with his back to him as he approached the desks, was Dr Reid. That was one character Dave just couldn't fathom. The skinny genius just seemed so out of place in the FBI. Then there was the kid's constant references to his books. Dave had met fans before, but this was something else. It had got to the stage that he dreading going to get a coffee and not just because of its awful taste. More so because whenever he went Reid seemed to find him and question him about something or other in one of his books. Dave knew he should be flattered, but it was starting to annoy him.

As he passed the team members he smiled and greeted them. In doing so he did he noticed the pile of books on Reid's desk. Instantly Dave recognised his complete back catalogue. Each edition looked rather dog-eared, with the addition of some neon sticky notes protruding from the pages. Oh dear God the Kid was making notes!

Quickly Dave carried on past his colleagues and disappeared into his office, a shudder running down his spine as he caught a glimpse of Reid raising his head, not another question . . . please.

. . .

Dave was pleased with himself. He had completed his reports for the last two cases and three additional consulations. And now he deserved a break.

Looking out of the office window he could see that Reid was still hard at work, head down. If he could only work out a route to the kitchen area that meant he wasn't seen then he would be safe. Walking slowly towards the door he left his work behind and rested his elbows on the landing rail, hands clasped together as he surveyed the bullpen below.

With his colleagues planted firmly in the centre of the room he needed to skirt the edge. From the bottom of the stairs the right hand side of the room would be the most logical and may gain him less attention. Letting his hand trail lazily along the rail, Dave begun to make his way towards the small set of steps that divided one level from the other.

Reaching the bottom step he risked a glanced towards his small band of colleagues. Safe so far. Causally strolling, hands in his jeans pockets, as he made his way along the side of the room. Relief flooded him as he reached the kitchen area and hid behind the cupboards, making himself a coffee. It wasn't that he didn't like the kid, there was definitely something intriguing about Reid, but equally right now the whole fanatic regurgitation of his books was freaking him out. It wasn't natural.

Stirring in the creamer for his fresh mug of coffee, Dave wondered silently to himself how something that smelled so good could taste so vile. Maybe he could make everyone's life better by making a life time donation to the FBI in aid of better coffee.

"You know the average American drinks 3.1 cups of coffee a day."

Dave froze, he was cornered.

"Which puts me well above average, this is already my fifth," Reid continued, oblivious to the tension in Rossi's stance.

"Trust me I had figured there was nothing average about you," Dave muttered, keeping his head down to avoid eye contact.

Reid either didn't hear or ignore the comment as he carried on speaking.

"I am glad I have managed to catch you as I didn't want to disturb you earlier, I have a question regarding _Deviance: The Secret Desires of Sadistic Serial Killers, _I was re-reading it this morning."

"Shouldn't you have been working?" Dave interrupted.

"I read it before work," Reid looked horrified at the suggestion he had misused company time.

"The whole book?" Dave's eyebrows rose in disbelief.

"It was only a quick recap to refresh my memory; it has been a couple of years since I have read the original."

Dave nodded, of course it was, how silly of him to ask.

"Anyway I was wondering, given that you have conducted additional interviews with Charles Manson since you wrote the book are you going to alter your assessment of his motives?"

"No, it is purely an anniversary reprint; my agent seems to think it would be a good idea. Personally I think she must be running short of a buck or two and decided to spin a few extra out of me. Thought with her cut I don't understand how she is ever running short."

Reid's eyes narrowed as he tried to process what the other man was saying. Shrugging his shoulders he decided to continue.

"Didn't it give you an increased insight into his ability to get others to murder to meet his needs?"

Dave shook his head and rested back against the counter, "To be honest none of my interviews with Manson gave me a huge insight into his mind. Most of the time he was rambling incoherently on any topic that took his fancy. I drew my conclusions by building a personal profile from the detailed background information we had on him. I cannot deny I had hoped to study him further. He was a master of group dynamics, his following was almost cult like in nature. To be responsible for the amount of murders that he was without, as far as we are aware, ever killing a person himself is fairly impressive."

"Is that why you didn't manage to complete more interviews with Bundy? That direct interviews of the convicted are not as efficient as the use of secondary sources of information."

Dave shook his head, "No in his case he run out of ways to stall his execution and I didn't get another pass to interview him before his time came. As for your summary, no secondary sources are not better then direct interviews. The best option for a rounded profile is to collate a range of evidence and you know that."

Reid nodded, and Dave could tell he wasn't finished.

"Okay Kid, out with it. What's bothering you?"

"I was just wondering how, in the case of killers such as Manson, we can ever be certain of their motives without them being able to tell us for certain."

Dave smiled a wry smile, "I guess we can never be certain what goes on inside any of their heads, but we can make educated guesses. But you know all of this Dr Reid, you do the same job as me, so what's with all the questions?"

"I like to expand my thinking by evaluating others views and incorporating them into mine," he answered honestly.

Dave stared at his younger colleague. Reid's lanky frame and awkward stance reminded Rossi of the kids he lectured to on his college tours. He watched, unsure what to say as the genius ran his fingers through his long hair, his fidgeting increasing alongside the silence.

"Excuse me, I have work to do," Dave added as he shuffled by, mug of coffee in hand. Dave was slightly annoyed that even though he had managed to make Reid feel uncomfortable the young agent appeared completely unaware of the discomfort he was causing Dave. Sure the veteran profiler was use to more than his fair share of the limelight, but this was somehow different. Plus it was at work, which strangely made the attention worse. All he had been use to in the past was the sort of in house banter and ribbing, which in the good old days usually revolved around his legendary love life. This admiration was alien in this environment.

"You can always add a few files to my pile, if you want, everyone else does," Reid called after him.

Dave rolled his eyes as he took the direct route through the centre of the bullpen. He passed Emily and Morgan, who were busy chatting. Well Morgan was trying to and Emily was teasing him something rotten as she continued to make notes. It was then that Dave had an idea.

"Hey Morgan, my office I need your help on a consult. It's an obsessional crime, stalking, got a minute to help me."

"Sure thing," Morgan replied, slightly suspicious that the famed profiler would need any help. After all he had made it clear on his return that he was use to doing all this on his own and found the team dynamics hard to handle.

However Morgan rose from his seat and dutifully followed Dave to his office. Once inside he took a seat opposite Dave.

Dave made a show of opening a case file, trying hard not to let the contents show. He pretended to scan the cover report ready to summaries it for Morgan.

"Basically the victim is an author, he, urm sorry she has been receiving unwanted attention from what appears to be an over enthusiastic fan."

"What sort of attention?" Derek asked, curious that Dave hadn't just passed the file over. He was also surprised that the case hadn't been assigned to him in the first place after all obsessional crime was his specialist area.

"You know the usual, constantly bumping into him, urm her, starting unwanted conversations, freaky attention to detail of elements of our victim's life, quoting her books, the list goes on."

Derek's brow furrowed, "So our victim knows her stalker, she can recognise or identify him? What do they need us for? Surely a restraining order is possible at this stage. After all it doesn't sound that serious, yet."

Dave nodded, "I don't think that will be necessary."

Now Derek was completely confused, he had to be missing something, "Can I look over the file as it doesn't make sense. This isn't a BAU case, unless there is something you are not telling me."

Dave nodded "You are right," as he shut the file and dropped it on his desk, "I appreciate your agreement on the matter as I was surprised it got through this far. Thank you."

Derek was just about to leave, when he suddenly dropped back into the chair.

Dave instantly looked back up at the movement, as he did Derek's dark gaze settled on him. A smirk slowly spread across Derek's face as they sat in silence.

"Thank you," Dave repeated, to indicate that the conversation had finished.

Derek shook his head, "Nah, there is no case. That would never have even got through to JJ and she definitely would not have passed it on to us. The author is you isn't it?"

Dave hesitated; it wasn't a secret that Derek and he hadn't exactly seen eye to eye since his return. The younger agent was quick to protect and slow to trust. Both qualities Dave understood and admired. Dave never imagined that Derek would be the person he could confide in. Aaron was much more of a natural confidant, especially over large malt or two. In fact he wondered why he had been so impulsive and asked Derek in the first place. Maybe it was because it was obvious he and Reid had some form of bond.

Slowly Dave nodded; "You got me Hot Shot."

Derek paused before adding the next piece of the puzzle; "and you are concerned you have a stalker and you know who it is." Derek's eyes narrowed, "You are not seriously suggesting that Reid is stalking you."

Dave shrugged, said out loud it did sound ridiculous, after all the guy was a fully fledge FBI agent.

"You have to admit his behaviour is rather . . . strange," Dave explained weakly.

Derek had to laugh, he didn't mean it, but it just slipped out. Shaking his head, to rid himself of the mirth, Derek looked at the older profiler; "You have to understand a thing or two when it comes to our Pretty Boy. He's different, unique even. I definitely have never met another person like him. Intellectually he is gifted beyond my imagination. But the flipside of that is socially he is awkward. Not just shy or unsure. He doesn't seem to understand what is and isn't acceptable. If he is bugging you it is not malicious or even obsessional. It is purely his thirst for knowledge ruling all other senses."

Dave's head dropped, feeling shame at his lack of understanding and patience.

"The Kid means well, but I can tell it's getting to you. Would you like me to have a word?" Derek continued, "Really he won't take offence, rather he'll be embarrassed I'm sure."

Dave shook his head, "Leave him be, what harm does it do?"

Derek stood and made his way towards the door, but before he left he turned back towards Dave; "Give him time, at the moment he's a little star stuck, he'll get over it. Then you might be lucky enough to meet the real Reid, the one we all know and love, just the way he is."

Dave had to smile at the retreating form of Derek Morgan, protector of the team.

. . .

"You become what you think about all day long."  
**Ralph Waldo Emerson****, Poet**


End file.
